Adjusting devices for vehicle seat mechanisms are, of course, well known in the art. Such adjustments include fore and aft adjustments and seat height adjustments. In seat height adjustments, the usual approach is to allow separate adjustment of the height and front end of the seat and of the height of the rear end of the seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,793 issued Aug. 12, 1969 shows one such apparatus. In such devices, torsion springs are used to bias the seat toward the terminal positions for each end of the seat.
In such devices, levers having a toothed or notched vertical face mate with releasable latch bars to position either the latch bars or the levers and hold the seat in the position into which it is set.